Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure
Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure (ドリーミング☆プリンセスプリキュア Dorīmingu☆Purinsesu Purikyua?) is the first ending theme for Go! Princess Pretty Cure, performed by Kitagawa Rie. The song debuted in the first episode on February 1st, 2015. Its last appearance was in episode 25 on July 26th, 2015. Info *Singers:Rie Kitagawa *Writer:Mike Sugiyama *Composer:Sayaka Yamamoto *Arranger:Akifumi Tada *Time:1:30 (TV Size), 3.11 (Full) *Appearance:Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure/ Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure Single Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Original Soundtrack Go! Princess Pretty Cure Original Soundtrack 1 Lyrics TV Size Japanese 明日とメモリー つなぎ会うメロディ シャララン♪お姫さまになって 踊りましょう アン・ドゥ・トロワプリキュア トキメく　笑顔は　宝石よりも キラキラ　みんなの　ココロ飾るよ 舞踏会　幕よ　上がれ ゴージャス！プレシャス！Shall we dance！憧れのStage トレビアン！つよく、やさしく、美しく！ 夢見るだけで　世界は変わる その手で　明日の　鍵を開けて ごきげんよ。。。ごきげんよ。。。 プリキュア Romaji Ashita to memorī Tsunagi au merodi Shararan♪ Ohimesama ni natte Odorimashou An.Du.Torowa Purikyua Tokimeku egao wa hōseki yori mo Kirakira min'na no kokoro kazaru yo Budō-kai maku yo agare Gōjasu! Pureshasu! Shall we dance! Akogare no Stage Torebian! Tsuyoku, yasashiku, utsukushiku! Yumemiru dakede sekai wa kawaru Sono te de ashita no kagi wo akete Gokigen yo...Gokigen yo... Purikyua English Tomorrow's memory Connecting them, a melody Shalalan♪ become a princess and dance! Un, deux, trois, Pretty Cure A shining smile, brighter than any jewel. Sparkling, lighting everyone's hearts up. The ball begins, raise the curtains. Gorgeous! Precious! Shall we dance! The stage of our dreams! Très bien, strong, kind and beautiful! Dreaming shall change the world. With your own two hands, open the lock of tomorrow. Good Day... Good Day... Pretty Cure Full Version Japanese 明日とメモリー つなぎ会うメロディ シャララン♪お姫さまになって 踊りましょう アン・ドゥ・トロワプリキュア トキメく　笑顔は　宝石よりも キラキラ　みんなの　ココロ飾るよ 舞踏会　幕よ　上がれ ゴージャス！プレシャス！Shall we dance！憧れのStage トレビアン！つよく、やさしく、美しく！ 夢見るだけで　世界は変わる その手で　明日の　鍵を開けて ごきげんよ。。。ごきげんよ。。。 お花のカワイさ　海の大きさ 星座の不思议や　希望のチカラ 世界は　キセキ　あふれ ゴージャス！プレシャス！Take a chance！ もう逃げないわ トレビアン！ 素敌　ムテキに　丽しく レッツGo！プリンセスプリキュア！ごめんあそばせ ドレスで　羽ばたけ　虹の空へ ゴージャス！プレシャス！Shall we dance！ 憧れのStage トレビアン！ つよく　やさしく　美しく！ 梦见るだけで　世界は変わる その手で　明日(あした)の　键を开けて 幸せ　あふれる　爱の国へ ごきげんよう… ごきげんよう… プリキュア Romaji Ashita to memorī Tsunagi au merodi Shararan♪ Ohimesama ni natte Odorimashou An.Du.Torowa Purikyua Tokimeku egao wa hōseki yori mo Kirakira min'na no kokoro kazaru yo Budō-kai maku yo agare Gōjasu! Pureshasu! Shall we dance! Akogare no Stage Torebian! Tsuyoku, yasashiku, utsukushiku! Yumemiru dakede sekai wa kawaru Sono te de ashita no kagi wo akete Gokigen yo...Gokigen yo... Ohana no kawai sa umi no ōki-sa Seiza no fushigi ya kibō no chikara Sekai wa kiseki afure Gōjasu! Pureshasu! Take a chance! Mō nigenai wa Torebian! Suteki muteki ni uruwashiku Rettsu Go! Purinsesu Purikyua! Gomen asobase Doresu de habatake niji no sora he Gōjasu! Pureshasu! Shall we dance! Akogare no Stage Torebian! Tsuyoku, yasashiku, utsukushiku! Yumemiru dakede sekai wa kawaru Sono te de ashita no kagi wo akete Shiawase afureru ai no kuni he ''Gokigen'yō… gokigen'yō… Purikyua '' English Tomorrow's memory Connecting them, a melody Shalalan♪ become a princess and dance! Un, deux, trois, Pretty Cure A shining smile, brighter than any jewel. Sparkling, lighting everyone's hearts up. The ball begins, raise the curtains. Gorgeous! Precious! Shall we dance! The stage of our dreams!Très bien, strong, kind and beautiful! Dreaming shall change the world. With your own two hands, open the lock of tomorrow. Good Day... Good Day... Within this vast sea of Flowers is a constellation that holds a mysterious power of hope This world is overflowing with miracle Gorgeous! Precious! Take a chance! Don't run from it Très bien! beautiful, invincible, lovely Let's Go! Princess Pretty Cure! We have a lot to do With your rainbow colored dress soar into the sky Gorgeous! Precious! Shall we dance! The stage of our dreams! Très bien! Strong, kind and beautiful! Dreaming shall change the world. With your own two hands, open the lock of tomorrow Good day...good day... Pretty Cure Characters Appearance *Cure Flora *Cure Mermaid *Cure Twinkle Trivia *This is the first ending to include text in a different color instead of white. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Song Category:Music Category:Song Category:Track Category:Ending Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Ending